


The Epilogue

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Friends With Benefits [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, dean and cas are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael passes away suddenly, leaving Dean and Castiel as the surviving guardians of his four year old son, Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epilogue

Before Dean even knew it, it had been 4 years. 4 long, exhausting years of studying and testing that had flown by in the blink of an eye. But he guessed that was the way life was. Time was always ticking, never stopping, never waiting for anybody. You could be there one day and gone the next.

That’s what he and Cas found out pretty quick.

Dean came home from work one day a few months after graduating, walking into the smell apartment he and Cas had rented together. They had been together for 3 years and 7 months then – sometimes Dean still wasn’t sure how he had been able to make such a long commitment. But then, one look at Cas and he was reminded why. It was because he loved him.

He walked into the apartment and set his keys down on the table beside the bed, looking around the quiet apartment. He was sure that Cas was home… his car had been in the parking lot. He frowned slightly and walked towards the kitchen, calling out his boyfriend’s name as he went.

“Cas? You home?”

There was no response. Dean frowned and grabbed a beer from the fridge, walking into the living room to find Cas laying face down on the couch. He poked him in the side and Cas groaned, turning to look up at Dean.

“hey there. You okay, bud?” he asked, reaching out and pushing Cas’s hair away from his eyes. Castiel shook his head.

“My brother is dead.” He said weakly. Dean dropped his hand from Cas’s face, his jaw dropping open. He quickly set his beer down and crouched beside Cas, placing his hand on his back.

“God, Cas, I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “Was it Michael?”

“Yeah.” Cas nodded, his voice barely above a whisper. “Doctors said it was a heart attack. Just a freak think. There one minute, gone the next.” He sighed, sitting up a bit. Dean frowned and reached up, cupping his cheek.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked, stroking his thumb over Cas’s cheek. The young man nodded.

“I’ll be okay.” He whispered, then swallowed. “Michael… he… he named me sole guardian of Adam.” He whispered. Dean’s eyes widened.

“His son?” He asked stupidly. Cas nodded.

“Yeah. In his… in his Will, you know? He said that if anything ever happened to him, I was supposed to take care of Adam.”

“Fuck.” Dean cursed under his breath, shaking his head a little. “What about his mom?”

“She’s not in the picture anymore. She lost her rights to him when she got arrested for possession.”

“Shit.” Dean breathed, looking away. Cas swallowed.

“I… I have to take him, Dean. He’s my nephew; I can’t let him go into the system…”

Dean nodded slowly, still looking away from Cas. The man took Dean’s hands in his own and gave them a squeeze.

“I would understand if you didn’t want to be with me anymore.” He whispered. “I know that kids were never a part of your plan. They weren’t a part of mind either, but… well…” Cas let out a shaky sigh. “All I mean is, if you want to break up-”

“Break up?” Dean’s head snapped back to Cas and he looked at him with wide eyes. “Who said anything about breaking up?”

“I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to be with me, since I have to take care of Adam now…” He said, his eyes glazed over. Dean shook his head, reaching out and cupping Cas’s face again.

“Are you crazy? I wouldn’t leave you over something like that. Actually, I don’t think I’d ever leave you. I love you, Cas, and I’m sure I’ll come to love your nephew too. We can be a family. Like we always have been.”

Cas’s lips twitched up into a small smile and he leaned in, kissing Dean’s lips softly but firmly. “Like we always have been.” He repeated in a breath against Dean’s lips. And with that Dean smiled and leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissing Castiel hard on the mouth.

Within a month, custody of Adam had bene transferred over to Cas. Dean came with him to pick Adam up from the foster parents’ house, where the four year old had been staying. When he saw Castiel he ran to him, jumping into his arms.

“Uncle Cassie, I missed you.” He cried, burying his face in Cas’s chest. The young man kissed Adam’s messy brown hair and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay, buddy. I’ve got you.” He whispered, squeezing the boy tight. Adam looked up at him, his eyes shining with tears.

“Where’s my daddy?” He whimpered. Cas frowned and stroked his hair back, hen looked up at Dean with a troubled look and sighed. He turned back to Adam and shook his head.

“We’ll talk about it later, Adam.” He said softly, stroking the boy’s messy hair back from his forehead as it fell into his eyes again. He would have to take him for a haircut later. “Right now, I need you to stay with Uncle Dean while I go talk to Mrs. Noami. Okay?”

“Oka.” Adam said, waddling over to Dean and climbing into his welcoming arms. He hoisted the boy up, watching as Cas walked off to talk with the foster mother. Then he looked back at Adam, smiling softly at him. Adam reached out and began t play with Dean’s hair.

“Are you and Uncle Cassie married?” He asked suddenly. Dean quickly shook his head.

“No, buddy, we’re not married.”

“But the last time I saw you guys, you were kissing. And kissing means you’re married?”

Dean chuckled. “Who told you that?”

“Raphael.” Adam said, looking over his shoulder into the living room, where several other boys were playing with their toys. “He said that you can only kiss someone if you’re married to them.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Adam, that’s not the way it works. You’re uncle and I aren’t married.”

“But you love him.” Adam said, frowning slightly. Dean smiled.

“Yeah, I do.” He said quietly. Adam smiled, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder and relaxing against him.

“I love him too.”

\---

Two months later, things had settled down. Adam had been enrolled in the local preschool, and Cas even managed to land a job as a paralegal at the local law firm. His salary paid for Adam’s preschool, and between his job and Dean’s they were both doing pretty well.

One Friday night, Cas gave Adam his bath and then dressed him in his pajamas. As Cas was tucking Adam into bed and getting ready for story time, he looked up at Cas.

“Why are all the stories about mommies and daddies?” He whispered, frowning slightly. “How come there’s no stories about having two daddies?”

Cas sighed and shook his head. “It’s just not something that a lot of people think about, Adam.”

“That’s stupid.”

Cas chuckled. “I know. But stupid isn’t a nice word.” He said, turning to the little book shelf beside Adam’s bed and looking around. “What book do you want me to read tonight?”

“I don’t want you to read me a book tonight. All the books are stupid.” He pouted. Cas frowned and looked over at his nephew, frowning slightly. After a few seconds he spoke.

“How about we make a deal. I’ll tell you a story tonight, but tomorrow, you need to let me read you one.”

Adam smiled. “Deal.” He said, sticking out his pinky finger from under the covers. Cas locked pinkies with him, then smiled at him as he began to speak.

“Once upon a time there were two young men who loved each other very much.”

“Like you and Dean!” Adam giggled. Cas smiled and laughed.

“Yes, like me and Dean. Now shush, I’m trying to tell a story.” He grinned. “So, these two young men loved each other very much. They lived together in a little house, and they took good care of each other. But one day… a little monster moved in to their house.” Castiel wiggled his fingers and Adam squeaked, giggling and smiling at him. Cas grinned. “And he ate all the food in their fridge. And sometimes, at night, he would sneak into their bed and sleep on top of them.”

“Hey, this story is about me!” Adam laughed.

“No it’s not. Anyway, this monster used to sleep on top of them at night, and keep them up all the time. But you know what they did?”

“What?” Adam asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“They grabbed him, and they tickled him!” Cas leaned in and grabbed Adam, ticking his sides and under his armpits. Adam squealed and laughed, writhing underneath him.

“Stop! Stop! Cas!” He laughed. Cas finally pulled back after a few seconds, smiling at his nephew.

“And then, the monster finally went to sleep in his own bed. Speaking of sleep, are you ready to go to bed?”

“Yeah.” Adam said, snuggling into his sheets. “I love you, Cas.”

Castiel smiled. “I love you too.” He said, leaning in and kissing his forehead. Then he got up, walking out of the room to his and Dean’s bedroom. He walked in, smiling at the sight of Dean laying on the bed reading. He crawled onto the bed, kissing Dean’s cheek and smiling at him.

“Hey. You ready for bed?” He asked. Dean hummed and nodded, putting his book away. Then he turned back to Cas, reaching out and curling his arm around Cas’s hip.

“I heard your story.” He said, leaning in and pecking Cas’s lips. Castiel smiled.

“Yeah?”

“You’re a good story teller.” He said, kissing Cas again. Cas smiled.

“You think so?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, running his fingers through Cas’s hair. “I love you.”

Cas smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
